1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of sintering a sinterable metal powder honeycomb monolith structure which comprises sintering a sinterable metal powder honeycomb monolith, obtained by forming metal powders into a unitary honeycomb monolith structure, in a reducing atmosphere containing hydrogen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, porous ceramic honeycomb structures have been employed as catalysts for removing nitrogen oxides and so on present in the exhaust gas of internal combustion engines, such as automobiles, or catalyst carriers.
In recent years, metal honeycomb structures exhibiting greater mechanical strength and thermal resistance in hostile environments have also been manufactured. Such metal honeycomb structures are manufactured by forming metal powders into a honeycomb structure and by sintering the formed honeycomb structure.
In the manufacture of ceramic or metal honeycomb monolith structures of the type described above, sintering of sinterable ceramic or metal powder honeycomb monolith structures (formed bodies) is conventionally performed in a reducing atmosphere by an electric furnace or the like in a state where the formed bodies are placed adequately in the electric furnace or the like.
However, such a sintering method cannot provide complete metallization of the outer surface of the metal honeycomb structures, thereby causing non-uniform shrinkage of the honeycomb structures during sintering, which may lead to deformation of the final products.